prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Logan
| birth_place = Louisville, Kentucky | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = The Realm of Pain | trainer = Mad Man Pondo Mickie Knuckles TAKA Michinoku WWE Performance Center | debut = November 8, 2011 | retired = }} Sarah Bridges (September 10, 1993) is an American professional wrestler better known under her ring name Crazy Mary Dobson. Well known for her proficiency in death matches, she later branched out and competed in some of the top women's promotions in North America and abroad. She is currently under contract with WWE, appearing on the Raw brand under the ring name Sarah Logan. Professional wrestling career Early career (2011-2016) Sarah Bridges was trained by Mad Man Pondo, Mickie Knuckles, and WWE alumni TAKA Michinoku. She debuted in professional wrestling during November of 2011. Using ring names Crazy Mary Dobson and Mary Dobson she went on to spend close to six years wrestling on the independent circuit working for promotions including Destination One Wrestling, Juggalo Championship Wrestling, IWA East Coast, Absolute Intense Wrestling, Resistance Pro Wrestling, Rockstar Pro Wrestling, SHIMMER, SHINE Wrestling, Queens Of Combat and Ring Of Honor. She also made appearances internationally in promotions including New Japan Pro Wrestling and World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana. During her six years working on the independent promotions, Bridges won titles including American Pro Wrestling Alliance's APWA World Ladies Championship, Resistance Pro Wrestling's RPW Women's Championship and Juggalo Championship Wrestling's JCW Tag Team Championship with her trainer Mad Man Pondo. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2015-2017) Bridges made her WWE debut in 2015 during the April 23rd edition of NXT as Sarah Dobson, in a match won by Becky Lynch. Five months later, she returned to NXT to wrestle against Bayley. In 2016 she returned on the January 21 edition of NXT in a match won by Alexa Bliss. She then wrestled the remainder of 2016 in NXT under the ring name Sara Bridges (also spelled Sarah Bridges). On the May 25, 2017 edition of NXT, she debuted under the ring name Sarah Logan in a match won by Peyton Royce. Smackdown (2017-2018) On the November 21 edition of Smackdown, Logan debuted alongside former NXT members Ruby Riott and Liv Morgan. The triad made their debut attacking Naomi and Becky Lynch backstage and later Charlotte Flair and Natalya during a Women's title match. These attacks on the Smackdown women's division quickly established Logan, Morgan and Riott as heels during their main roster debut. The following week, during the November 28 edition, referred to as the Riott Squad, they wrestled against Charlotte Flair, Naomi and Natalya in a six-person tag match. The match soon became a handicap tag match after Natalya deserted her team, leaving Flair and Naomi to wrestle. As the match progressed, Charlotte Flair was left to wrestle alone after the Riott Squad injured Naomi outside of the ring. The match concluded with Ruby Riott securing the pin on Flair. For the remainder of 2017 and early 2018, Logan and the Riott Squad continued their feud with Flair, Naomi and Becky Lynch (who had returned from injury). Logan wrestled her final match on the March 20th edition of Smackdown, where she and the Riott Squad were defeated by Becky Lynch & Naomi. Their feud continued through the months of February, March and April leading to WrestleMania, where the Riott Squad joined in the Kickoff show's Women's Battle Royal won by Naomi. Raw (2018-present) After the first night of the 2018 WWE Superstar Shake-up held on the April 16th edition of Monday Night RAW, Logan and the Riott Squad were drafted to the Raw brand. Seven nights later on the April 23rd edition of Raw, Logan's first match was with her Riott Squad teammates along with Alexa Bliss and Mickie James in a five-on-five tag match defeating Bayley, Ember Moon, Natalya, Nia Jax & Sasha Banks by disqualification. She returned on the May 14th edition of Raw where Logan and The Riott Squad lost a six-woman tag match to Ember Moon, Natalya & Sasha Banks. The following week on the May 21st edition of Raw, Logan competed in a Fatal Four-Way Money In The Bank Qualifying match against Natalya, Dana Brooke and Liv Morgan. Although Logan did not win the four-way match, Logan returned the following week during the May 28th edition of Raw where she competed in a Gauntlet Money In The Bank Qualifying match against Sasha Banks, Bayley, Dana Brooke, Mickie James and her Riott Squad teammanes Liv Morgan and Ruby Riott. Neither Logan or her Riott Squad teammates succeeded in winning the match. Logan returned on the June 4th edition of Raw, with the Riott Squad defeating Alexa Bliss, Ember Moon & Sasha Banks in a tag match. On the June 18th edition of Raw, Logan and Riott Squad teammate Liv Morgan defeated Bayley & Sasha Banks in a tag match. Logan and the Riott Squad finished the month with a victory on June 25, defeating Bayley, Ember Moon & Sasha Banks in a six-woman tag match. During the following month, Logan returned on July 16, defeating Ember Moon. On July 30, Logan and Morgan finished the month with a loss to Bayley & Sasha Banks in a rematch. Logan and Morgan however avenged their loss in the following month during the August 6th edition of Raw, defeating Bayley and Sasha Banks in their third tag match encounter. Logan and the Riott Squad competed in their final match of the month during the August 20th edition of Raw, defeating Bayley, Ember Moon & Sasha Banks. On September 3, Logan and Liv Morgan represented the Riott Squad as the first opponents of the returning Bella Twins. The match ended with the Bellas emerging victorious. Personal life Bridges was engaged to the wrestler Mad Man Pondo. During early 2016 Bridges and Pondo called off their engagement. In 2019, Logan married Raymond Rowe. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Kaiju Killer'' (Split-legged moonsault, sometimes holding chair) – independent circuit **''Kentucky Knee'' (Reverse handstand transitioned into a knee drop onto a kneeling opponent) – 2018-present *'Signature moves' **''Hail Mary'' (Reverse handstand transitioned into a knee drop onto a kneeling opponent) **Headbutt **Final Cut **Fisherman suplex **German Suplex **Moonsault **Shotgun Knees (adopted from Rowe) **STO *'Wrestlers managed' **Mad Man Pondo *'Tag teams and stables' **Team SHIMMER (w/ Candice LeRae & Solo Darling) **'Riott Squad' (w/ Ruby Riott and Liv Morgan) *'Nicknames' **"Ms. Baka Gaijin" **'"Gritty Southern Belle"' *'Entrance Themes' **"Backwoods Man" by Extreme Music Library (June 16, 2017 – present) **'"We Riot"' by CFO$ (WWE; November 28, 2017 – present; used as a member of The Riott Squad) Championships and accomplishments *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Tag Team Championship (with Mad Man Pondo as Mary Dobson) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #46 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #46 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #41 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #33 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #51 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Resistance Pro' **RPW Women's Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Twitter page * Profile Category:Living people Category:Female wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Indiana wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:1993 births Category:2011 debuts Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Deathproof Fight Club alumni Category:Deep Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Destination One Wrestling alumni Category:Destiny Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Evolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Hoosier Pro Wrestling alumni Category:HXC Wrestling alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:Infinity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling: Fierce Females alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA Midwest alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Southern All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Freedom alumni Category:REINA X World alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Strong Style Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Combat Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Wrestling New Classic alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Kentucky wrestlers Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni